


After It All

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [26]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 26 - "You're the one thing keeping me sane right now."





	After It All

Terra knocked on the door, waiting for Aqua's answer before opening it and getting in.

It was the middle of the night, and once again Terra hadn't been able to fall asleed.

It was the third time that week he ended up on Aqua's bed.

"Do you need anything?" Aqua whispered, moving in the bed to make space for him.

"You're the one thing keeping me sane right now," Terra admitted.

"That's alright, you're doing the same for me," Aqua said, letting Terra put his arm around her.

Maybe they were both broken now, but they were still there. Together.


End file.
